Z and Twilight's team meet the Queen/Escaping with Bala
This is Z and Twilight's team meet the Queen and they escape with Bala in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. we cut to other ants, the Queen and Bala clapping for Z and Twilight's team's heroic efforts. Trakeena and General Mandible are with them Mac Grimborn: Whoa. This is the lawsuit waiting to happen. Thomas: Like you were saying, sir? General Mandible: All of you are people after my own heart, son. People who look deaf in the face, and laugh. Villamax: With respect, sir, we generally make amazing comments and snicker behind death's back. nervously Silence Knock Out: Awkward. The Queen Ant: General Mandible, Trakeena. at them as he turns to Z and Twilight's team General Mandible: Keep your comments to yourselves. Let us do the talking. walk to the Queen and Bala as blue stuffing is offered, but she turns it down as the royal ant waiter leaves Twilight: to Z Let the general do the talking, okay? General Mandible: May we present Her Majesty, the Queen. Rygog: An honor, Your Highness. Z: Charmed, charmed. General Mandible: And Royal Princess Bala. Porto: At your service, my underwater overlord. Z: growls looks surprised The Queen Ant: Welcome home, soldiers. We cannot begin to express our gratitude for your heroic efforts. watches via spy bat General Mandible: The Private has asked to us to convey their most humble appreciation. Divatox: scoffs scoffs as Mandible becomes suspicious of him and Twilight's team Gluto: It was nothing, Your Majesty. Just your average run-of-the-middle-valor..... Extraordinary courageous. Z: Gluto's right. You see, in the heat of battle, there's very little time to think, you know, when all must attack, attack, attack! Trakeena: Good gracious, your heroism is overwhelming..... For a team of soldiers. General Mandible: chuckles Well, indeed. the Queen As you can see, Your Highness, the battlefield's still fresh in his mind. So, begging for pardon, now would be a perfect time to debrief the Private. Mac Grimborn: Not necessary, General. Not on our friend's first date. chuckles Not on his first date. Samantha, Slate, and our villains arrive Princess Bala: Haven't I seen any of you guys somewhere before? Treacheron: Perhaps, maybe, and maybe not. (as Z removes his soldier hat) And then again. "Yowch". Princess Bala: That's it! You're the guys from the bar! Rygog: Not so loud! Divatox: What?! Jinxer: Loki! The Queen Ant: Bar? What bar? Frax: Bala hasn't told you? She danced with a worker at the bar last night, my Queen. The Queen Ant: shocked What were you doing in a bar? General Mandible: Precisely what I what to know. Mac Grimborn: Frax and Deviot plotted to take over the colony. General Mandible: Two traitors plotted to kidnap my fiance? Frax: I have no idea what he's talking about, Master. General Mandible: But Deviot danced with my fiance? Deviot: No! I live only to serve you, General. Princess Bala: No, this isn't about me, Frax, or Deviot. I mean, at Z look at this worker. Look at he's done. Karone: Actually, he's a soldier. (as Z puts his soldier hat on) He ''was ''a worker, but now he's a war hero. Z: Just figured something else. Just look at Frax. Look at what he's done! He plotted to overthrow the Queen! Ants: gasp Prince Gasket: Frax?! Frax: I have no idea what he's talking about, Sire. Trakeena: Good gracious, your claims are overwhelming.... For a ''worker! '' Olympius: What?! You mean to tell me that a worker danced with the general's fiance and accused Frax and Deviot of treason?! Fatcatfish: What?! Z: Hey! Elgar was the one making all the moves! Divatox: Elgar?! Elgar: But--at Porto It's all Porto's fault! Porto: Elgar danced with the princess too soon! General Mandible: Arrest him. Trakeena: Including the enemy! Triskull: At once! ant soldiers and Triskull attempt to arrest them as Rygog gets Bala Elgar: Uh-uh-uh! The Queen Ant: What are you doing? Prince Sprocket: They're at it again! They're taking her hostage! Ants: gasp Klank: You have a firm grasp from the obvious, Sire. Thomas: No, we're not! Starlight: He means, "Yes, we are!" Elgar: a blue stuffing on her face One more step, and the princess gets it! Princess Bala: Let go of me! Rygog Villamax: Don't make us hurt her! she fights the team, the ant caretaker steps aside and they fall down the garbage shute Triskull: They've escaped! Divatox: Curses. Prince Sprocket: Klank, do you start to get a feeling that Kalibak's receiving at report letting an ant worker and Team Zordon escape? Klank: Mm-hmm. Alter: Darkonda, Vypra, Venomark, you're with me! Darkonda: Yes, Supreme Commander. Vypra: Yes, my Lord. Venomark: Sir, yes, sir! run to the garbage shute King Mondo: Triskull, follow them! Trakeena: And take Pea, Samantha and Slate with you! Triskull: At once! go with Alter, Darkonda, Vypra, and Venomark Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626